


The Orchid

by Crystalshine47



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker needs help with flirting, Everyone loves cookies, F/M, Fives and Hardcase are hilarious, I like sand? Really?, I said snow, Seriously tho, an unhealthy amount of tea was consumed in the making, i wrote this instead of doing homework, of this fic, this was born out of my obsession of snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshine47/pseuds/Crystalshine47
Summary: So basically Calanthe is my OC, and this is yet another Clone Wars Modern AU fic. Enjoy ppl!(I do not own Star Wars, only my plot and my own characters. All rights belong to Disney/Lucasfilm)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)





	The Orchid

Snowflakes gently drifted downward, landing in the platinum-blonde waves of hair of Calanthe Flora Clover. Green eyes tilted upward into the snowy sky.

Calanthe was not at all like her name, which was a type of Orchid, and meant beautiful flower in Greek. Yes, you could argue that with perfect blond hair, almond shaped green eyes, and a small nose, she could be considered pretty.

But her attitude was not at all like that of a flower. If she was given a problem, she would force her way through it, eyes blazing.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Calanthe spun around from where she was watching the snow. She nearly punched the person in the face, before she realized it was a old aged woman with black hair, clutching at a book and pen.

“Oh! Hello, my dear.” The woman smiled, scribbling down a few lines in the book. Calanthe relaxed, easing into a reluctant smile.

“Hello.” Calanthe said, wondering what her mother would say if she was in this position. _She would probably apologize for nearly punching her in the face. And then asked her what she thinks of this snow. _“Sorry for almost punching you. Old habits die hard.”__

__“It’s alright,” The woman said, scrutinizing Calanthe with one eye squinted. “What’s your name, dear? I’m Seia, an author.”_ _

__Calanthe looked back up at the snow then back at Seia. “Calanthe Flora Clover. My parents are gardeners.” A new sound filled the air. Whistling, but the kind that something makes if it cuts through the air quickly. The whistling noise grew louder._ _

__“What is that?” Seia asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Calanthe’s eyes shot open, and she leaped up into the air to kick away a snowball that was heading for the opening between her neck and the coat she was wearing._ _

__“HEY! WE AGREED, NOTHING GOES DOWN THE COAT!” Calanthe shouted at one particular tree that either had the giggling culprits behind it, or was having a jolly good day. She turned back to Seia. “My neighbors. Well, the younger ones anyway.”_ _

__“I’d love to meet them! Well, the ones not in the throwing-of-snowballs business.” Seia smiled. “I’m looking for a main character for my book.”_ _

__“Cool!” Calanthe said enthusiastically. She scooped a chunk of snow from behind a tree and lobbed it at the giggling-tree. “That sounds cool.” She said, straightening up. “I know a few people who would-“_ _

__“CALLYYYYY!” A shout rang out across the snow-covered winter landscape. Calanthe froze, then sprinted in the direction of the shout._ _

__“I’M COMING, IRIS!” She shouted back, running toward a moderately sized, light blue painted house where the shout had originated. The door flew open as she approached, and an arm shot out and grabbed Calanthe’s and dragged her inside._ _

__The room that Iris had pulled her into was a small, sparsely decorated living room. A small fireplace flickered with fire, and big windows spotted a wall. The wallpaper was a simple white, and vines painted around doorways with beautiful flowers painted over them. There were lilies, orchids, roses, and other types of flowers. There were light grey armchairs around part of the room and a pine coffee table in front of a black and white couch with an orange blanket draped over it._ _

__There was a person lying on the couch. The person had bright golden hair and wore a black and orange sweater and bright blue yoga pants. Calanthe entered the room with another girl, Iris, who looked similar to the woman on the couch. There were subtle differences, such as how Iris’s hair was duller in color compared to the woman on the couch’s and how Iris was shorter._ _

__Calanthe and Iris crept past the woman on the couch silently, treading lightly around the couch and fireplace. The two girls stepped carefully around a wooden plank on the floor that was known to creak and ran into the kitchen._ _

__The kitchen was a big room, with a concrete floor and metal countertops. It had almost every appliance you could think of, whisks and potato mashers, sifters, and huge bowls. There was another pinewood table, except this one had been polished to perfection, and was much taller than the one in the living room. It sat in the middle of the large kitchen, keeping multiple feet from any countertops for easy passage through the kitchen. Iron and wood barstools sat around it, and even though there were only four people in the family, there were six barstools._ _

__When Iris and Calanthe were younger, they would clamber up on to the table and play pirates, Iris being the captain, and Calanthe being the person who would walk the plank. Calanthe was happy with her role, as they had erected a giant pile of pillows and fluffy blankets around the table, and whenever she was forced to walk the plank, she would tumble off the edge of the table and into the blankets. Then she would always come up grinning, laughing. Then Iris would jump in as well, and the two girls would spend an hour or two swimming through the pillows._ _

__They had no time to play pirate now, however. They ran through the kitchen, not even pausing at the delicious stack of homemade cookies on the countertop. Okay, they did, but it only took a few seconds to grab the whole plate and carry it into their shared bedroom._ _

__Iris and Calanthe were basically twins. Iris was a tiiiiny bit older, but she was shorter than average and so the two of them were the same height. So, naturally, their Mom, (the woman on the couch), had given them their own room. That was where most of the mischief occurred. Both of them had devilish senses of humor, and they would rid up hilarious pranks and ultimate game plans to get something out of their parents._ _

__Their room was very oddly configured. It was long instead of wide, but with a tall ceiling. Two beds, one neatly made, the other not, were pushed together in the middle of the long horizontal bedroom. This made the room divided neatly without wasting any space. One side of the room had eye-blinding primary colors, like red, yellow, and gold, painted across it, and the other had colors like green, aqua, and grey splashed across the walls._ _

__The two girls scurried in through the door. They set the platter of cookies down on the floor between the two beds. Iris flopped down on the bed closest to the aqua and green side of the room. Calanthe sat down on the other._ _

__They both selected one cookie each, and Iris pulled out a board from under her bed. Calanthe copied her action and withdrew a board from under her bed. The boards were flat, as they were boards, and had pictures and sticky notes all over them._ _

__You see, the girls had been instructed by their father, who was a huge planner (why their garden was constructed of neat rows of marked flowers), to make a plan for the school year._ _

__And so the two of them had complied, writing out a plan, judging which students would be a threat, which ones are good friends, and which ones are... well... students which they don’t know much about._ _

__There was one student, and he was a complete mystery to the two of them. His name was Rex Fett, and he had moved in a couple of months ago. He had short-cropped blonde hair and a whole ton of brothers. Calanthe and Iris knew a couple of his brothers, (Iris was enamored with his best friend, some guy named Anakin, and Calanthe had snowball fights with Hardcase, Fives, and Echo, all Rex’s younger siblings.), but knew almost nothing about him._ _

__His family had a military background, (“Veeeery interesting...” Iris had said, raising one eyebrow at Calanthe. Iris was well aware of Calanthe’s interest in the military. Her parents obviously wouldn’t let her join, as they were overprotective, but they did let her do research and do martial arts. Calanthe had jokingly punched Iris at her remark.) and his father had died in battle, and he’d never known his mother. And so he’d been adopted by his uncle, a guy named Plo, who had four sons and a daughter. (Wolffe, Sinker, Boost, Comet, and Ahsoka.)_ _

__His cousins were absolutely nuts. He had multiple sets of cousins, and the two that he knew best were all the sons of Kal Skirata. Omega, as one was jokingly called, and the other, Delta. Skirata also had other sons, named Kom’rk, Prudii, Ordo, Meerel, Jaing, and Jusik._ _

__They had written all of that down, of course. Iris had written out this HUUUUGE section on Anakin Skywalker, some of the most relevant info being: Lost his mom when young, a brother named Obi-Wan, close friends with Ahsoka Tano, Never knew his father. Yaddayaddaya._ _

__Calanthe studied her board. None of it was actually relevant to her life anyway. Iris used it EVERY SINGLE DAY, but Calanthe preferred to take life as it goes._ _

__She shoved it back underneath her bed. “What did you call me in here for?” She asked her sister, who jolted back to reality from where she had been dreamily staring at a picture of Anakin Skywalker._ _

__“Oh!” Iris said, looking slightly embarrassed. “Well, I found out about this super cool thing, and I was wondering if you wanted to go for it. There’s an author in town, and she’s-“_ _

__“-looking for a main character for her book.” Calanthe said, a small smile on her face. “I know, Iris, I met the author. Her name’s Seia.”_ _

__Iris gasped. “So cool!”_ _

__Calanthe grabbed another cookie. Then her eyes lit up. “Let’s go to the Fetts!” She said excitedly. “They always have hot chocolate. And I’ve been wanting to talk to Ahsoka about something. And if I know Ahsoka, she’ll be out in the snow. Come on!”_ _

__Calanthe sat up, raced into the kitchen, grabbed two big zip-lock bags and raced back into the room. She showed them to Iris. “Put the cookies in here!” And so the two of them crammed as many cookies as they could. Which was a lot. At least thirty in each. There were around three left, and so they each took another cookie and put the last cookie and the silver platter back on the counter in the kitchen._ _

__They tiptoed back through their living room to the mudroom, where lines of shoes, jackets, and gloves. They both pulled on their snow-pants, Calanthe wearing silver, and Iris wearing gold, and then their fur-lined boots, both the opposite color of their pants and then they grabbed their jackets and pulled them on._ _

__Because the snow was so deep around where they lived, whenever they had to backtrack into the woods, they had to wear snowshoes. Calanthe and Iris reached in unison to the snowshoe-rack, where both of their snow-shoes hung, Calanthe grabbed both of hers, both white, streaked with a tabby-like pattern._ _

__She brought them down to the ground, where she buckled them around her feet easily. Calanthe pulled the straps just a little bit tighter, before she stepped out into the cold, Iris behind her a moment later._ _

__The area around their house was the more beautiful thing Calanthe had ever seen. Trees, laden with snow, extended behind their house in a straight line into the forest, and near the front side, the road had to much snow on it, that people were just cross-country skiing to wherever they had to go._ _

__The two girls trooped through the snow around to the back of their house, they spotted the first marker._ _

__They had made a path to the Fett’s house using tall sticks painted bright orange. So all they had to do was follow the sticks. Easy enough._ _

__Calanthe went in first, admiring how the sun shone through the snowcapped trees. Iris followed a moment later._ _

__Calanthe loved the forest. She and Iris would often build snow forts and have wars with the Fetts in the forest, hiding behind trees and burrowing under snowbanks._ _

__It was awesome. Calanthe took a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of the snow and evergreen pine. And a snowball smacked her in the leg._ _

__“Hey!” She shouted at Iris, who was around 10 feet away, laughing her head off. “Chew on this!” She scooped up a lump of snow and shaped it into a snowball. Then she chucked it at Iris’s chest._ _

__It hit its mark perfectly. Iris yelped and ducked behind a nearby tree. Calanthe laughed and dropped to the ground to start to build a snow fort._ _

__Iris strode out from behind the three and over to Calanthe. “Shouldn’t we be heading to the Fett’s?” Iris said teasingly._ _

__Calanthe’s eyes widened. “Gah! You’re right!” She sprang up ungracefully, knocking over half of her fort. Iris snorted._ _

__“So eager to see Rex again, aren’t you.” She teased. Calanthe’s mouth dropped open and she lunged at her sister, bowling her over into the snow._ _

__

_______ _

__

__“I thought you said you knew a shortcut!” Calanthe groaned._ _

__“I do! I just...took a shortcut to get to the shortcut and now we’re lost.” Iris flopped down into the snow. They were lost. In a forest. And tiring out quickly._ _

__Calanthe collapsed into the snow beside her sister, panting. They had been walking for the better part of an hour, and they were no longer in woods that they recognized._ _

__The snow was more wet here and it had fallen in greater amounts. Perfect for snowballs._ _

__Calanthe sighed. “Let’s just backtrack.”_ _

__Iris nodded in agreement, and the two of them slowly heaved each other to their feet. Calanthe turned away and started trudging through the snow towards their footprints that dotted the snow._ _

__Her calves were on fire. With every breath, Calanthe’s lungs burned._ _

__Step, step, step._ _

__Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking._ _

__Step, step, step._ _

__Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving._ _

__Step, step, step._ _

__Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop._ _

__Step, step, step._ _

__Calanthe’s eyes drifted to the snow in front of her._ _

__Step, step, step._ _

__Her eyes spotted an orange glint._ _

__Step, step, step._ _

__She tapped Iris on the shoulder._ _

__Step, step, step._ _

__Iris turned to face her sister._ _

__Step, step, step._ _

__Calanthe stopped walking._ _

__“Hey, look! We’re back on the trail!” She said lightly, her eyes darted from marker to marker along the trail._ _

__Iris’s face lit up. The two girls glanced at each other. And then they took off down the trail, racing._ _

__Calanthe’s legs seemed to move like a cat’s, moving forward no more than needed, conserving all energy for the long sustained run that they were undertaking._ _

__She puffed out a long breath, before dragging another in through her mouth. Just behind her, Iris was making an odd noise. It sounded like the noise a horse would make as it thundered across dusty red plains. All loud snorts and proud chirps._ _

__Calanthe gave Iris an, “are you serious look”, and Iris shrugged with a grin. Calanthe rolled her eyes and continued to run._ _

__The crunching snow underfoot had been gathering pine needles more and more as they ran, and now there was almost a thin layer of the tangy needles covering the snow, with only faint glimpses of the snow visible every few steps._ _

__Calanthe felt an intense compelling urge to take a stick and sweep the pine needles off, leaving a thick white swath of snow trailing behind her stick. It would be so satisfying._ _

__However, it wouldn’t be perfect, as her snowshoes left giant imprints in the snow, and would disrupt the perfect serenity of the needle covered snow._ _

__Plus, then Iris would win the race. Calanthe grinned. And that would not happen today._ _

__She put on a burst of speed, feeling the intensity of the burn that had encased her thighs and back of her calves. Iris attempted to match her speed, but her right snowshoe caught on a particularly ice patch of snow, and fell behind with an “OOF!”._ _

__Calanthe glanced behind her and laughed. Because she wasn’t looking where she was going, she slammed into someone heading in the opposite direction._ _

__She yelped and fell backward into the fluffy snow. She sank at least three inches into the snow with a disgruntled “ow”. Her eye-lids instinctively closed on impact to protect her eyes, and so she didn’t see the person she had run into._ _

__Calanthe’s eyes popped open. She registered blue and white and yellow-blond hair and groaned. “Hi.”_ _

__An amused voice sounded from above. “Hey.” Rex Fett said, a faint smile on his face._ _

__Calanthe sat up, shaking snow out of her golden hair. Warm, amber eyes met her emerald ones._ _

__A cackling laugh echoed from behind her, and Calanthe jumped to her feet. Her head whirled to see Iris, running like her life depended on it, towards where Calanthe had been running._ _

__Calanthe scrambled up, kicking snow up as she ran._ _

__“Calanthe?” Rex’s voice echoed behind her, and she twisted to wave cheekily at him, before shifting back to the trail and pushing herself harder._ _

__Iris was only five feet in front of Calanthe, who grinned, knowing she was more athletic than her sister, and she would win this race._ _

__Sure, enough, she easily pulled ahead of Iris to exit the forest to cross the black-paved driveway of the Fetts’ house._ _

__Skidding to a stop on the tar, she pumped her arms up in the air, whooping at her victory._ _

__“Gah!” Iris shouted, frustrated. “How the heck do you win every time we race!?”_ _

__Calanthe laughed. “I suppose I’m just superior.”_ _

__Iris sped up and reached Calanthe within moments. Iris punched Calanthe in the shoulder jokingly._ _

__Calanthe did a mock gasp of pain, and the two sisters doubled over, laughing._ _

__As if a repeat of what had happened in the morning, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Calanthe spun and her fist went up._ _

__This time, however, she only registered the sharp cheekbones of a Fett, and her mind registered him as a Fett, and it flashed to the games Fives and Hardcase played with her._ _

__“Not this time, Fives!” She laughed maniacally as her fist made contact with his face._ _

__“Cally!” Iris yelled, smacking her on the cheek._ _

__“What?” Calanthe grumped. She had finally taken out Fives! Whoo!_ _

__Then, as her sister pointed dramatically to the blonde hair on the Fett’s head, and Calanthe grimaced._ _

__She had just punched Rex Fett. Oops._ _


End file.
